Love is Blind
by Strawberry Earl
Summary: Gajeel Redfox is from a long line of regal, demons . Levy Mcgarden is a blind peasant girl. The two meet in the worse circumstances imaginable. The demon takes a liking to the kind hearted girl. He brings her to his castle and an unlikely friendship forms between the two. Will this grow into something more?...
1. Fates intertwined

Gajeel Redfox stood before the small village of Fairy Tail. A miserable run down place with crumbling clay homes and tents as far as the eyes could see. A grin spread across his scaly face. _This is gonna be easy…._

_Meanwhile… _"Levy come here!" "Yes mother!" Levy calls. Levy Mcgarden was the cook, the maid, and the doctor of the small Mcgarden home. She did all she could to ensure her family's safety and well being. Even if they didn't care about hers. "You Insolent girl!" Levy had no time to prepare before her mother's claw-like hand raked across her face upon entering the house. Levy stumbled back cupping her cheek in pain. "Your father has told me all the bread is gone." Her mother yelled. Levy fumbled to get up, her hands trying to get leverage. "He said he didn't eat it, and I didn't eat it. So who does that leave?" Levy trembled but managed to get her voice back. "M-Me mother, but I didn't eat-" Another smack, but this time it was on her temple and had her head knocking against the kitchen counter and Levy blacked out. "You dare lie to me you pig!?" Her mother bellows in her daughter's ear, grabbing the limp girl by collar of her shirt. But before anything further could happen a voice interrupts. "This is pretty interesting. A fat maggot picking on a little shrimp, never seen that before." The woman spins around in shock. "Oh, don't stop on my account." Gajeel says smiling at the doorway of the small house. Levy's mother drops her like a dirty shoe. "D-Demon T-The demon of the Northern valley." She whispers, her voice trembling. "That's right, guess I'm famous huh?" He says smirking. His sword comes out in a _Shing. _The woman screams darting inside the house. Gajeel sighs. He hated when they ran. He follows at his own leisure looking around the dirty house. His foot trips a little but he catches himself.

He looks down to see what it was. Levy was lying on the ground, blood making tear trails down her temple. Gajeel snorted and kept moving, she was probably dead. But a hand suddenly cupped his foot and he tripped again, this time he fell. "Ouch Dammit." He curses looking behind him. Levy held his foot in a tight grasp. Gajeel stared down at the girl, gritting his teeth as he brought out his sword. "Who are you? What's happening?" She asks, her voice filled with confusion and fear Gajeel sits up in confusion, his sword hovering above her head. He peers at her closely, she doesn't even flinch. That's when he notices her blank gaze that was looking far past him. "Hmm you're blind huh shrimp?" The girl says nothing but instead, tilts her head to one side, she closes her eyes and smiles. "What a nice voice." She whispers. Gajeel blinks, his eyes widening. The girl opened her eyes again to smile at Gajeel. His heart softened a bit as he stared at the girl who was smiling so kindly at him. No one had ever said such kind words to him before. _Monster. Demon. Beast. _Was all he ever heard.

This girl, this kind mistreated girl must have a heart of gold. Gajeel suddenly remembers what he was doing and snaps out of his trance. _What am I thinking? She's probably just saying that because she can't see me. _The thought reassures him and he brings the sword back, ready to swing. "Ah, it's pretty cold outside isn't it?" The oblivious girl says shivering as she rubs her arms. Gajeel grits his teeth, the sword shaking with his trembling hands. "Hmm? Are you still there?" Levy inquires reaching her hand out to feel around her. Her hand comes in contact with his arm and he quickly retracts it. "Oh you are still there. Why are you so quiet?" She asks bringing her legs up to her chin. Gajeel sighs putting away his sword. "Dammit shrimp, why do you have to be so damn nice for?" He growls. "W-What?" Levy says confused. The clueless girl suddenly feels the ground leave her and she was thrown over Gajeel's shoulder. "Wah!" She exclaims, her feet kicking out behind her. "What are you doing? Put me down!" She says pounding on his back. "Knock it off shrimp. Be grateful I didn't kill you!" He says. "What are you talking about!? What are you doing? Where are we going?" She says. Gajeel smiles a toothy grin and walks out of the house. "To my castle of course!" Levy blinks in confusion, shock, and a bit of anger. "EH!?"

**….Yeah...**So this is actually going to be a Beauty and the Beast AU, but not all the way I have my own twists on this tale…Hehe.  
><strong>**


	2. Into the demon's lair

"Let me go!" "No." Levy continued to resist the man who had his strong arms clamped around her legs. She twisted and pushed and punched but he didn't budge. Getting angry she leans down and pinches his arm. Letting out a grunt of victory when she felt his grip loosen. Pulling, her leg slips up his arm almost out of his hold, but he just adjusts his arm to have a more secure grasp. "Urgh!" She says furiously crossing her arms. "I..can walk on my own." She tries hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm not falling for that one shory." He says heartily. "Urgh!" And so…. After a bit of tiredly and half heartedly punching Gajeel on the back as they walked she limply relaxed against him ready to fall asleep. "Were here." Gajeel says suddenly, causing Levy to jump in surprise. She heard the sound of a gate opening then a click of a key entering a door. Gajeel walks inside the elegant entry way grabbing the girl on his shoulder by the upper arms and setting her on her feet. Levy's legs were asleep and she fell on her knees. Gajeel made an amused noise at this which caused her to glare in his direction-or what she hoped was his direction- and stand up. Once she was back on her feet she heard the clacking of footsteps approaching them. She freezes at the presence of the stranger.

"Oi, Juvia show this shrimp to one of the guest rooms." Gajeel says prodding Levy's shoulder lightly in an indication to walk forward. "Yes, Gajeel-san" _They sound close..._Levy thought, noting Gajeel's lack of honorifics and the woman's friendly tone. But then again he called her "shrimp." And this should be the least of her worries. Actually, she shouldn't be worrying about this at all! She internally kicks herself for feeling upset about the little exchange.

"Follow me shrimp-san, Juvia will show you to your room." Juvia says grabbing Levy's arm. "Please,Not you too. I have a name!" She says groaning. "Then, what is it?" Juvia inquires as they walk. "It's Levy. Levy Mcgarden." "Alright well, Mcgarden-san this will be your room. Ah, Gajeel-san has informed Juvia about your disability." Juvia says quietly. "Juvia will be here to assist you if you ever need it." She says. Levy says nothing but stumbles into the room feeling her new surroundings. "Your night clothes are on the bed, please get dressed and get some rest. You will be given further instructions in the morning." After she finished Levy heard the sound of the heavy door closing as she left.

Levy stayed close to the wall, listening to the clack of heels walking down the hall, the sound echoing off the walls. She also noted that there was no clicking noise when Juvia left. She suddenly felt irked that they didn't even bother to lock the door. Angrily, Levy walks over to it, turning the rusty knob and it swings open with a loud creaking at the sound she waits, making sure no one was in the area. _It was their mistake_. She thinks as she runs through the hallway trying to remember the turns and directions they went when they were going to her room. She knocks into several tables, walls, and rails but she doesn't stop.

She makes a sharp turn to the left but suddenly her foot slips and she feels herself falling forward. _Shit, the stairs! _She closes her eyes on instinct, knowing it's not even relevant when you can't see anyways. But before she could fall a hand snaked around her middle pulling her against a warm chest, and a beating heart. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" Inquired a familiar voice. Levy glared angrily at nothing, feeling stupid. "Ya know, you should just follow my orders. It's not like I'm planning to eat you or anything….But that's always an option if you misbehave." Breath ghosted across her neck and she jumped. Gajeel chuckled at her reaction causing Levy to blush and her glare to intensify. "Alright I'll take you back to your room. This time don't run off and make a fool of yourself. Cuz next time, I'll let you fall" The last words came out in a whisper. The playfulness had left his voice and was replaced by a warning tone. Levy shivered. Gajeel then grabbed Levy's arm and began to guide her back to her room.

Levy felt weird. She didn't know what this feeling was. But when he had pulled her against him...It felt good. All at once his beating heart, and his powerful scent awakened her senses and painted a beautiful picture in her head. "Were here shrimp." Gajeel says shattering her train of thought. Levy, suddenly embarrassed by her thoughts quickly inched away from him. She walks forward slowly and pauses at the door."Thanks." She whispers. It was so quiet Gajeel wasn't even sure she had said it. "What did you-" He begins but the door was suddenly shut in his face. He blinks in surprise before letting out a snort. _Damn she's gonna be a handful.._(To be continued.)


	3. Growing Feelings

It was dark. That was the first thought that was on Levy's mind when she woke. Second she overwhelmingly comfortable. Her face was pressed in to a dusty smelling pillow, her body wrapped in a warm blanket. She had always slept on the floor in her house...Why was she on a bed? Had her parents decided to have mercy on her? _No, that can't be… _A great wave of built up panic came crashing down on her as she began to recall the previous day's events._ Right, I was kidnapped. _

She remembered the man, the rough and rude man who had taken her. _Why did he bring me here? Where are my parents, are they looking for me? Are they worried about me? Or do they even care that I'm gone? What about Lu-chan, will she ever find out about me? She's been so busy with her new life with Natsu, plus she has lots of royal duties to attend to...She won't ever find out...But,_ _what if...No one ever comes? _The seriousness of the whole ordeal began to weigh down on Levy as she clutched at the sheets beneath her. She had to get out.

"Good morning, Mcgarden-san." A soft voice says startling her. She sat in confusion once again. Then, she recalled the almost robotic voice. Juvia? "Gajeel-san has sent me to fetch you for breakfast." Juvia says placing the freshly pressed dress in her hands, unto the bed next to Levy. It was silent for a long minute. Juvia peeks over at Levy making sure she had heard. The girl's face shows she heard but it was scrunched up like she had been sucking on lemons. "He sent you to _fetch _me?" She says slowly, in a voice so pleasant and calm that you had to have very keen ears to pick up the annoyance in it. Juvia's ears, were not very keen. "Yes, he said for Juvia to fetch the shrimp and bring her to him." She says.

Levy stares in the direction of the expressionless woman for a few seconds in anger. _The nerve! The bloody nerve! _She thinks fisting her hands into the bedsheets until her knuckles ached. "So if you could change into-." "I won't go." Levy interrupts, crossing her arms defiantly. "What? Why not?" Juvia questions confused. "I'm not going!" She repeats. Juvia stared at the girl stumped. "Juvia thinks you are making an unwise decision." She says. Levy glares at the darkness and says nothing. "...Understood. I will relay this to Gajeel-san." The woman says.

Levy hears the door close and she is alone. She is alone….In a unknown location with two strangers. _I want to go home… Why me? What have I ever done? Please...I just want to go home..._"Oi shrimp!" A booming voice shouts making her jump. She does her best to look haughty as the door is thrown open. "What the hell makes you think you can defy my direct commands?" Gajeel's voice rang in Levy's ears and throbbed at her temples. "Defy your direct commands?" She repeats with a scoff. "Since when have I been your servant?"

Gajeel stares at the small girl who was looking at him with enough distaste and arrogance to put a princess to shame. _How does all that sass fit in that small thing? _ "I don't think you're seeing the picture here shrimp." He says stepping closer to her until his face was almost touching hers. "You are my captive, you will do as I say and-" He stops abruptly as he notices a shining trail down her cheek. Her grey eyes were still glaring, but they were red, her nose was red, and dripping. A sigh escaped his lips as he stood. He felt something stirring in his chest. Guilt? No can't be. A demon can't feel guilt. But even so he felt words coming out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Alright, here's the deal. Just change, I ain't gonna force ya. But it's better than what you're wearing anyway, and I _am _going to tell you to come down to eat. That or starve, it's your choice. And ya know...If you ever need something just ask Juvia...So...Don't cry anymore" He says gruffly. Levy was so caught off guard she said nothing. Her mouth was dropped open and it closed then opened again. No words came out, only a question came into her head. _Why is he being so nice to me? "_Uh._" _She says but before she could say anything more he had swept out of the room leaving only his scent behind…

..._What was I thinking? _Gajeel strides down the hallways his face flushed and his hand covering his mouth. _Why am I acting like such a pansy. I should be enforcing the rules, showing her who's boss….But just seeing those tears...With her...It's different….What is this feeling?_

**_Sorry that the updates haven't been coming very much recently. Been busy with school and stuff. But I'll try to post when I can. Thanks for your support I appreciate all of you very much!_**


	4. Monster

Gajeel's eyes snapped open to the sun ray streaking in through the window. Groaning, he twisted in the bed trying to go back into the darkness. But when he was awake he could never go back to sleep. Sleep was a limited luxury for demons. He only got tired every so often, and when he did, it was a peaceful five minutes before his eyed popped back open off their own accord.

Sighing, he swings his legs off the side of the bed walking groggily to the shower. His hand crushes the shower knob in his hard grip as he turns the water on. After it made a sound like a screeching chalk, hot water poured down his back. Any other person would have probably had second degree burns, but it felt good against his rough scaly skin. He drags a hand through his wet black mane as the water cuts off and he slips out. He vaguely wondered if Levy was up yet as he wrapped the white towel around his waste.

His eyes flash to the fogged mirror beside him. He was met with red eyes that were looking up at the spiraling horns on his head. A monster... Rage suddenly bubbled in his chest and his hand lashed out, his fist making contact with the glass. It quaked and shattered in a flash, the glass splintering against his fist. He was panting, sweat mixed with water was trickling down his face. He heard the sound of his own blood dripping to the floor in plum droplets. _What am I doing?_ He drags a hand down his face, scale on scale. "Gajeel?" Came a monotonic voice outside the door. "What?" He snaps, the water maiden's voice like sand paper on his wavering nerves. "Juvia heard something crash, are you unharmed?"

"Yeah, peachy." He says sarcastically as he opens the door, only to stop dead in his tracks when he see's Levy standing before him. His cheeks flame red and he takes a step back into the bathroom. His face twists into a frown, feeling exposed. Not in the way a normal man would feel. But he was...naked.

His gray scales all the way visible, his hair was slicked back to show off his demonic horns, and the faded scars across his skin were more the noticeable. "What's she doing here?" He demands closing the door so that only his face was showing. "Mcgarden-san has asked Juvia to bring her to you." Juvia says slightly confused at why Gajeel was hiding. "No need to be so happy to see me." The girl says sounding offended.

His face screwed up in confusion, why was she not horrified?...Then he remembers, remembers that she was blind. If she wasn't, she would react like all the rest did. He slowly opens the door wider and wider until he was standing before them once again. "What do you want?" He asks walking cautiously out of the bathroom.

She narrows her eyes at his tone but complies anyway. "I have decided that I will stay here as long as you want me to, and do what you ask without question. But I have...A favor to ask." Her tone changes on the word favor. And her gray eyes nervously dance back and forth. Gajeel lifts an eyebrow, wondering what she could want so badly that would make her come and ask. "What?" She hesitates and rings her hands. "I...Want to visit a friend." She says slowly, softly. "Out of the question." He says immediately. "Wha-Why not?"

"Because." He says walking over to his dresser, he felt a headache coming on. "Because why?" Levy presses, sounding just like a child. "Because I said so!" Gajeel snaps, messaging his throbbing temples. _Damn this isn't a good time...I feel..._ "But I don't understand she's just a-" "Shut up!" He growls loudly. His red eyes were blazing and his chest was heaving. "I said no. So just shut up! You're such a pain in the ass!" He shouts. His voice rang in the room and it was followed by unsettling silence. Juvia stood in shock at his sudden outburst, her mouth hanging open like a fish. Even Gajeel was surprised with himself.

Levy blinked and blinked again. Her heart was beating in fast thumps that hurt her chest. She felt moisture gathering in her eyes. "Great. Well bye then." She breaths, her words barely audible. She could hear Gajeel start to say something but she leaves the room. _Why did I even think about staying?_ Her feet skid across the polished wood floors. _He's not a nice man._ She stumbles up the stairs. I'm scared. Her fingers clutched the door to her room. _I want to go home. _

Gajeel stood in the his room, now alone... He snapped. He finally snapped. She probably hated him now. She probably thought he was a monster. He stares down at his clawed, scaly hand before him. Even if people hadn't heard the stories..Even if they didn't know what he was... Even if they couldn't see him...they would still run...Because...he was a monster...


	5. Missing

**Love is Blind 5**

Love is Blind 5: Missing

_I'm an idiot. I am an idiot. How could I, for even one second, have thought he was a kind hearted person!? He kidnapped me, he yelled at me. I…Can't face him now. _Levi wrapped her arms around her legs as tears swam behind her closed eyelids. _I hate him…_

_I'm an idiot. I am an idiot. I can't believe I lashed out like that. What the hell is wrong with me? Since when have I been so self conscious? I'm a demon, I've always have been. Why should I be worried now? She probably hates me now.. _Levy's hurt face flashed before him. Huffing angrily, he slumps down on his bed, his arm draping across his eyes. _Damn…._ "Gajeel san?" A timid knock followed the sentence. "What?" He demands, a little sharper than he intended. "There are visitors." Juvia continues unperturbed by his tone. Gajeel's eyes shot up. "Visitors?" "Yes, it seems to be knights from Fairy Tail." He tenses._Dammit, what do they want?…_

They walk silently down the stairs together. Juvia was always quiet, it was actually rare for her to say anything unrelated to her duties. "The gloomy woman" Is what she was called back in her hometown. She was mostly inexpressive but she did her job, that's all he could ask for. Gajeel walks into the long dining hall. He found a red headed knight already sitting at the table. "Ah, Titania. To what do I owe the pleasure." Gajeel says, his voice flat. "Trust me when I say, I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to." Erza quips spitefully. "Lord Makarov has sent us here to inquire upon a missing person, a girl, to be more precise." she explains as she props her legs up on the table. _Bitch_. A man was sitting beside her, dark navy hair, pale skin, and a serious face. Gajeel had never seen him before. A grin sprouts on his face, slow and sinister. Fresh meat. "Who might you-" "Hello I am you like some tea?"

Gajeel blinks. A blue figure had blocked him from the knight before he could even finish his sentence. "I'm Gray Fullbuster, but you can just call me Gray. And yes I would love some, thanks" Gajeel heard him say to Juvia. "Oi, monster. Get over here, I do not wish to waste my time in this wretched castle anymore then I should!" Erza calls as Juvia sets a cup of tea in front of her as well. Gajeel grits his teeth angrily, how he wished he could retort to that. But even he was not stupid enough to get it in bad with Makarov or the Fairy Tail knights. However, who said he couldn't tease the villagers a bit?

"So missing persons huh? You guys can't even keep track of your on citizens." He clucks taking a seat across from Erza. She glares at him venomously and leans forward on the table"So do you have any idea who I'm talking about?" "Nope." "You sure?" "Yep." She eyes him suspiciously as she sits back. "And since when did you guys start caring about what happens in the villages anyway?" He asks picking his teeth with a claw just to see her disgusted face. "That is a very untrue statement, for we have always cared and have been watching over the villagers diligently for many years." Erza says proudly. Gajeel scoffs and rolls his eyes. "But if you _must_ know….This girl is a very close friend to princess Lucy Heartfilia." Erza admits grudgingly. "And it is of utmost importance that we find this girl. Ah, yes her name was Levy Mcgarden I believe."

Gajeel twitched. He knew they were looking for her since when they first came. But he couldn't help the prickly feeling on the back of his neck. "Tch, I don't know, nor do I care where this girl is. I'm kinda hurt ya know, since I've actually been behaving pretty well recently." He says with a smirk. Erza glares at him. "Fine, I see you do not know. But we will be keeping an eye on you…" She threatens peering around her as if there was something hiding within the walls. "Wonderful, now get out." He says sliding off his chair as he walks to the front door and opens it. Erza spins around "Gray were leaving!" she snaps. The knight jolts at her tone, already feeling the deadly vibes. "Yes ma'm." He murmurs shuffling towards her, but he hesitates at the door.

"Bye." He says warmly to the woman who was following along behind him. "Bye Gray-sama." Juvia whispers with a prominent blush. Gajeel and Erza share a look of at the exchange. "Hurry up!" Erza calls again more angrier than the last time. "Y-Yes ma'am!" He sputters, rushing out the door with a quick glance at Juvia before the doors closed on the two knights. It was silent, eerily silent. "Juvi-" "Did you see him Gajeel san?!" Juvia shouts, her eyes glistening with excitement. "Er..I-" "He was wonderful!~" She murmurs with a very uncharacteristic series of giggles.

"Alright, alright enough fun. Go get the girl, I need to talk to her." "Okay!" She says cheerily, skipping across the polished floors and out of sight. _What the hell has gotten into her? He wasn't all that handsome…_ Gajeel shook his head and turned to the long table before him. _Well, taken that she hasn't seen any man asides from me…I shouldn't be worrying about this, what I should be worrying about is_- "Gajeel san!" Juvia's voice ruptured his thought process and he turned around in annoyance. "You're too lou-" "It's Mcgarden san!" Juvia huffs, her face flushed and stricken with slight panic. "She's-" He didn't let her finish, he was already running past her and up the spiraling steps. _What have you done now? _His hand fumbles with the knob before he yanks her door open. No one was there. Her bed was ravaged. Sheets,blankets, missing. Her clothes, still lying neatly on a chair. And the window, open and shattered….She had escaped.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been really busy lately. This was kinda rushed, but I hope you like it. And thank you for supporting me up till now. I love you guys so much!**


	6. Into the woods

_What have I done? _Levy sits on the wet grass of the outside world. She would had never thought she could have actually escaped. I mean, who would have ever thought a small, blind little girl could smash a window and climb out of a tall demon's lair using bed sheets? No one that's who. Yet, she had done it. The proof was her aching limbs and the fact she was lying on a bed of leaves. However, she hadn't thought one thing though...She was blind and in the middle of nowhere. _I should've got a plan together before escaping...I just...I couldn't stay another day there. I don't get why I stayed put in the first place. I should've left right when I was brought to the castle..I don't know why I stayed….Was it because of _him?...Sighing, she brushes off her hands and stands up._I'm being ridiculous I don't even know the guy. He's probably some wacko axe murderer or something...Well, in the meantime I need to get as far away as possible.._._Or at least catch up to those visitors that were at the castle. They couldn't have gone that far..._Thinking this she begins to stumble her way forward, trailing her hand across trees to keep her on the right path.

_Meanwhile…_

"What the hell was that idiot thinking!?" Gajeel roars kicking a broken chair limb from his path as he stormed out the door. Juvia rushes after him, finding it hard to keep up as he speedily turned each corner. "She's blind where does she think she can go?" "Gajeel sa-" "I mean was it that hard just to stay in her damn room?." "Gaje-" "She better not have died already..knowing her, she would probably die from tripping over a-" "_Gajeel san!_" Juvia snaps with a higher tone, not quite a shout but enough to bring him out of his ranting. "What?"He demands, finally turning to the blue haired woman "It's not safe, it is already past 3 o'clock. _They _should be out there now..." She murmurs seriously."Don't...Don't you think I know that?" He whispers, letting his worry show as he pulls on his cloak. Juvia silently hands him a lantern and he opens the door without another word. _Those damn Fairy Tail knights better not have gotten to her first...Actually as long as _**they** _don't get to her...Anything is fine._ His heart beat like a hummingbird as he stepped out into the pink dusk. _Be okay shrimp…._

"Ah!" Levy fell with a loud thump unto the hard dirt ground. "Atata." She murmurs, rubbing her backside. She had lost track of how many times she had fallen already. She couldn't tell but she was sure she must have all sorts of scrapes by now. _Okay I have to admit it...I am so stupid! Even if I did have to stay with that grumpy brute, I would be a lot safer. _Just thinking about the warm bed..The gourmet meals...The elegant clothing.._GAH!_ She shakes her head. _There's no good in crying over spilt milk. What's done is done. I just have to find my way back home, or at least find somewhere to stay before nightfall... Well, If anything I can just return to the castle. _With this reassurance, she stands up, but that's when she hears a twig snap behind her. She freezes. It was silent, nothing but the window blowing through the trees. _Ah...Must be my imagination..._She moves to walk forward when a series of snaps and rustling is heard all around her. She spins around, and screams. **To be continued…**

**A/N. OMG! I am SOOO sorry for the late update! I have been really busy with school and stuff! I'll try to update when I'm free!**


End file.
